


To wake a Kuroo

by Ninetailsgirl94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat man do, Established Relationship, Kuroo spoils Kenma basically, M/M, This is based off of Simon's cats video's, fluff I think?, yeah fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninetailsgirl94/pseuds/Ninetailsgirl94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could easily get up and make a bowl of cereal or something, but he didn't feel like getting up. Turning to face Kuroo, he nuzzled into his chest. "Kuroo," he said. Waiting for a reply, but got none. </p><p>First attempt at writing Kuroken and I'm not sure how I did. </p><p>Based off of the "Simon's Cat" video, "Cat Man Do." I apologize for the bad summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To wake a Kuroo

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the Simon’s Cat Video Cat Man Do, and I thought of Kenma. So enjoy Kenma being somewhat adorable. (I hope you find it adorable at least)!  
> I apologize for any Grammar mistakes! Feel free to point them out!  
> 

Kenma’s stomach growled as he lay in bed, phone in his hands. Playing a recent game he downloaded the night before. He couldn’t finish it because of Kuroo. Who had slept over that night, like they usually did over the weekend. For now Kenma ignored his stomach to focus on his game. Rolling onto his side so that his back was facing Kuroo, he tapped at his screen until he felt like his stomach was trying to eat itself. He set his phone down and turned to face his friend.

He could easily get up and make a bowl of cereal or something, but he didn’t feel like getting up. Turning to face Kuroo, he nuzzled into his chest. “Kuroo,” he said. Waiting for a reply, but got none. 

He tried again, this time poking his shoulder. “Kuroo, wake up.” He heard a groan coming from his friend as he rolled over onto his back.

Kenma sat up, and stared down at the older boy. Thinking of a way to wake his friend up, he crawled closer and climbed onto of his friend. Poking Kuroo’s face a few times, 

“Kuroo I’m hungry.” 

Still no response, he knew Kuroo could sleep like a rock, and that the task at hand would be hard. It’d be easier if he just made his own food. But he honestly didn’t feel like walking all the way down the stairs, when he could just get Kuroo to make him something and bring it to him. He grabbed his phone and looked for a sound effect or song that would wake him up. 

Kuroo grabbed the phone and put it under his pillow. “It’s the weekend and we don’t have practice. Let me sleep.” He mumbled. Pushing Kenma off gently and rolled onto his stomach. His face buried in the pillows. Kenma continued to poke at Kuroo though. Not giving up. 

“Kuroo I’m hungry. Feed me. Kuroo please food?” He nuzzled into Kuroo again. His eyes lighting up a bit when he saw Kuroo move, he heard a groan and snoring.  
He reached over and grabbed Kuroo’s ear, pulling it gently and letting go quickly when Kuroo stirred.

He looked around the room, books and video game cases laid everywhere. As well as a few volleyballs, he decided to grab the volleyball and throw it at Kuroo’s head. He shot up and quickly looked around. Only to find Kenma sitting innocently, with a false innocent smile on his face.

He rubbed the back of his head grumbling, “Did you just throw your volleyball at my head?” He asked. Sitting up, waiting for Kenma’s answer. 

“Why would I do that?” He asked, almost innocently. “Kuroo I’m hungry.”

“Then go get some cereal or something.”

“Kuroo I’m hungry.”

“This is your house.” 

“Kuroo I’m hungry.”

Kuroo stared at Kenma with a blank face. This was his house, so why couldn’t he go get his own food? He assumed the boy was being lazy, though he did put a lot of effort into waking Kuroo up. Stretching he stood and left the room, he didn’t really bother to ask what he wanted. His answer would have just been. “I don’t know,” or “I don’t care.” And it would have gotten them nowhere fast.

So he decided to make them cereal. He wasn’t sure if Kenma’s parents were awake yet or not. Judging by the fact no one was in the kitchen or living room he assumed they weren’t. Yawning he carried the bowls back to Kenma’s room, and handed one to the younger boy.

They ate in silence. Kuroo was waiting for the “Thank you.” But it never came. Even after he went to clean the bowls, Kenma’s parents were awake, and enjoying some coffee. He nodded to them. Uttering a quick “Good morning.” Before returning to Kenma’s room, maybe he could get in some more sleep before he actually decides to start the day.  
When he opened the door, he saw Kenma curled up in a ball, playing his video game. “Oi, don’t I get a “thanks Kuro,” or something along those lines?” 

He looked up from his phone, “Thanks Kuro.” He said before going back to his game.

Kuroo lay back down, he felt Kenma curl into his side. He put his arm around him and pulled him closer. Kenma didn’t fight against him, instead nuzzled closer. He was full, and happy.

“That was kind of lame.” He said, Kenma lifted his gaze from his phone and thought about it. Leaning up Kenma kissed Kuroo’s chin and went back to his game. 

“Thank you Kuro.” The older boy blinked before smiling. Shrugging it off and deciding that that’s probably the best he’ll get for now.

Besides, they still had the rest of the day for pointless kisses and endless cuddles. Which was something they could start now, pulling Kenma even closer, he grinned when the boy protested about not being able to see his screen. He ignored the protests and closed his eyes and going back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching all of the “Simon’s cat” video’s when I was writing this. To be fair I wrote this in about an hour. It was 3 A.M. as well so I was a bit tired. I was half-way tempted to make this an Akaken instead of Kuroken but I don’t think Akaashi would put up with Kenma doing that. And Kuroo would most likely just let Kenma be lazy and take care of him. As long as he got cuddles and kisses in return, as well as a lot of tosses!


End file.
